dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Vogograd
Vogograd (formerly Labres) is a town directly connected to Al-Balad. Past Upon entering, the party sees the villagers are worried about a 'monster' apparently living in the village. Luka, a child living there, wishes to stop the people from hurting the monster. The player can help Luka, but while doing so, the party is thrown away to Mount Gora. At the peak of Mount Gora, a 'priest' is seen. Luka tries to talk to him because of the cases of a missing priest, but that 'priest' was actually a monster in disguise. After he is defeated, the 'monster' in the village has shown its true colors. It was actually the missing priest. Badly bruised, the priest decides to leave the village with his wounds, not wanting the townspeople to continue feeling regret for almost killing him, since it was the monsters' fault. Luka is unable to stop him, although Luka is able to persuade him to accept a statue for his safety. Afterwards, the villagers decide to build a monument dedicated to the priest so that future generations will know about the priest's sacrifice and the crimes that the villagers committed against the priest. Present Upon entering Vogograd in the present, the party discovers that the current villagers believe that their ancestors protected the priest while the adventurers, believed to be monsters in disguise, tried to kill the priest. So far, the only ones who know the real truth are Luka's descendants. One of them, a kid named Lev, tries to tell the other kids the truth, which he had been told by his grandfather. However, the other kids refuse to believe him and call him a liar. Upon inspecting the stone monument in the center of town, the party discovers that someone had replaced part of the monument to cover up what really happened. When the group talks to the elder about this, he refuses to believe it. After going into the cellar below the house, the party, along with the other kids, find an old stone tablet explaining what really happened. Realizing that they were wrong about Lev, the other children decide to tell the adults the truth. Meanwhile, the party shows the tablet to the elder. However, the elder, not wanting the village's reputation to be ruined, refuses to acknowledge the truth and instead destroys the tablet, then rudely tells the group to leave and never return. After heading back to the cellar and speaking to the kids it is discovered that, with the exception of Lev's father, all of the adults refuse to believe them. When Lev comes in, the other kids apologize for calling him a liar and allow him to be their friend again. They then decide to make sure everyone knows the truth of what happened, no matter how long it takes. The leader of the kids, Sasha, gives the party a Blue Fragment that he had found earlier. Later on, if the party returns to town after discovering that the Almighty is actually Orgodemir in disguise, they discover that, due to the older villagers still believing the false legend about the priest, outsiders are no longer welcome in the town, due to the townsfolk believing that all outsiders are monsters in disguise. They even ostracize one of their own citizens who had left Vogograd years ago and had recently moved back. Dialect Vogograd has a Russian accent, just like Zamoksva Castle, Zalenagrad, Taborov and Vrenor in Dragon Quest IV and Batsureg and the Hunter's Yurts in Dragon Quest IX. Category:Dragon Quest VII locations